The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica (subspecies nucipersica), which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnectsixxe2x80x99.
The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burnectsixxe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of the yellow-fleshed xe2x80x98Grand Diamondxe2x80x99 nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,095), which was used as the seed parent, and an acidic white fleshed nectarine tree, G3.006 (unpatented), which was used as the pollen parent. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics and was subsequently designated as xe2x80x98B17.025xe2x80x99. This promising new variety was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1996 season, the new variety was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was accomplished by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). We performed these asexual reproductions in our experimental orchard which is located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree, and its fruit, were established and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. We have observed fruit for the past six (6) successive years from approximately 15 propagated trees.
xe2x80x98Burnectsixxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which is of large size, and which has vigorous growth. The new variety is also a regular and productive bearer of relatively large, firm, acidic, aromatic, white fleshed, clingstone fruit which have good flavor and eating quality. This new and novel tree has a medium to high chilling requirement of approximately 750 hours. The tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the tree. The fruit further has a high degree of red skin coloration, and a firm flesh. The fruit of this new tree also appears to have good handling and shipping qualities. In addition to the forgoing, the xe2x80x98Burnectsixxe2x80x99 Nectarine tree bears fruit that are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately June 29 to July 6 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. In relative comparison to the seed parent xe2x80x98Grand Diamondxe2x80x99, the xe2x80x98Burnectsixxe2x80x99 Nectarine is white fleshed and further ripens approximately 5 to 7 days earlier at the same geographical location.